1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to communication systems and more particularly relates to a system and method for speech recognition in voice messaging applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automatic recording of telephone voice messages is a convenience to both the caller and to the called party. The caller may conveniently call a business office telephone during non-business hours and record a message that may be played back by the called party during the following business day. One problem with this convenience is the accumulation of unsolicited sales calls. The called party must listen through the duration of such calls before clearing them from the accumulated recorded messages. Similarly, the hearing of important recorded telephone messages must oftentimes be delayed while the called party plays back previously recorded calls of lesser importance.